


A Luthor Doesn't Fall Far from the Tree

by OUAT_1_Fan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_1_Fan/pseuds/OUAT_1_Fan
Summary: Lena Luthor unintentionally sets off Crisis when she casts the Dark Curse to spite Kara Danvers (and her boyfriends, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen) for not telling her their secret identities sooner.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Lena Luthor, Barry Allen & William Clayton, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, William Clayton & Kara Danvers, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Luthor Doesn't Fall Far from the Tree

Beyond the cosmos.

There was an alternate reality filled with all the iconic comic book characters we know.

Or we think we know.

One day they found themselves trapped in a place where they were no longer super.

Lian Yu.

This is how it happened...


End file.
